Hidden in Plain Sight
by kristen.murphy.3344
Summary: An accident in the field causes Spencer's mutant status to be relieved. To ensure is control on his powers are complete, the FBI sends him off to Xavier school for training. During the training Part of Spencer's past comes back to haunt him. Can he finish the training in time to keep his past from team, or will the past cost him his new family?
1. Chapter 1

26 Year old Spencer Reid sat in the back of the SUV he was currently being escorted in. Well the agents assigned to him would say they were escorting him, but in Spencer's mind it was more like holding him prisoner until they reached their destination. After all how many free people walked around with a damping bracelet on their wrist. The Bureau claimed that the bracelet was for his benefit until he learned to control his powers, but he knew better. The Bureau just hadn't wanted to waste a valuable resource, so in order to have him comply with their demand they refused to remove it. _I would have complied anyways _Spencer thought, _but I still resent their need to use force._

Deep inside of himself Spencer had always known that this day would come, the day that his mutant abilities were discovered. He had just hoped for a bit more time before it happened. He knew things today weren't anywhere near as bad as they use to be, but that didn't mean he wanted his mutation to be known. After all he was already called a_ freak_ for his intelligent, why would he want to give people any more reason to hate him.

When he thought about the people who hated him, he had to laugh a bit. Most of their hate was due to jealousy; that he at 21 obtained something they had no hopes of achieving, a position on the BAU. One of the most sought after position in the FBI; it was a position the most worked their whole lives to achieve. It was also the reason that he was here, after all if he wanted to keep his spot, he had to jump through the hops the Bureau insisted on.

In a way he really couldn't blame the Bureau for their actions. Mutant powers were just like any other weapon, in order for it to be used effectively it needed to be trained. That's why 3 year ago the Bureau had entered into an agreement with Charles Xavier. Since his school was equipped to teach and handle mutants already they sent any mutant wishing to join the FBI there to ensure they had proper control over their abilities. It was a forward thinking plan at the Bureaus part, they just hadn't taken into account the mutants who didn't want to be discovered. Mutants like Spencer.

Being a mutant and working at the FBI was a bit like being gay in the fact that if they weren't out, then shut up. If someone was discovered to be a mutant and sent off for training, you pretended to be surprised just like everyone else around you. Then for the next several weeks/months you covered your ass even more to ensure you weren't discovered.

For most of the individuals who were discovered to be mutants it really wasn't that bad. They were given a choice, training or being let go, most choose to do the training. But most of the ones discovered were only a class 1 or 2 mutant.

A class 1 or 2 mutants were very low level, they were mostly had weak abilities. These mutants made up for over 50% of the mutant population, and made up over 96% of the hidden mutants working for the Bureau. For the most part the Bureau didn't pay much attention to these mutants after receiving their training, they report to their bosses just like they did before they were discovered.

Another 3.5% of the hidden mutants were made up of level 3's. These mutant could be quite powerful depending on their moods, and once their training was completed they reported to the section heads of their departments. In order to remain in the FBI they were required to undergo a week's training every year to ensure their control wasn't slipping. They could if needed, be sent for further training throughout the year if their boss thought their control was slipping.

The last remaining .5% of mutants in the FBI were the class 4 & 5's. Mutants in this class were rare but extremely powerful. There currently there were no known mutants in this class, so there were no procedures for them. If luck was on his side after this training was completed there would still be no known mutants in this class. If his luck didn't hold, well he would have to handle that if it came up.

Spencer knew he would never willing admit it but he was on the top end of a class 5 mutant range. Unlike most mutants which only had 1 or 2 abilities, Spencer had several in various different degrees of strength. His first ability and the one that had caused him to be exposed was his ability to generate a physical shield around him and those close by. Mostly this ability was used to protect, but in the right place it could also be used to prevent someone from running. This Spencer hoped this was the only ability he would be forced to admit too.

Spencer sighed as he glanced out the window, this whole mess had started 3 days ago while on the case in New Jersey. The Local PD had requested help breaking a bank robbery ring that had started killing people. Morgan and himself had gone to interview one of the local branches and had ended up in the middle of a hostage situation instead. The hostage situation went bad from the very beginning with the planting of explosive throughout the bank. When Rossi took over as negotiator he and Morgan thought they were in the clear. But things turned even worse when one of the robbers panicked and blew the charges. With no time to think Spencer had thrown every bit of strength he had into creating a shield around him and the other hostages. It had seemed like hours as rescue crews dug through the rubble for bodies only to discover almost everyone safe and alive. When the last piece of rubble and been cleared away from his shield Spencer finally passed out from the over use of his ability. He woke 2 days later in a hospital with the damper bracelets on, and 2 agents standing guard at his door.

After awaking and getting the all clear from the doctors it had seemed like no time at all before he had been shoved into the back of an SUV and began the 2 hour trip to Xavier's school. During the 2 hour trip he had been able to get in touch with members of his team to assure them that he was okay and that he would join back up with them soon. By the time the SUV pulled up to the gates of the Xavier School Spencer had a half formed plan to put into play, one that would hopefully get him out of here as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>The first week Spencer spent at the school was frustrating for both him and the teachers. Although the school had opened its own wing specify designed to house and train the future FBI agents, it wasn't long before they discovered that Spencer just didn't fit in with the group. At first the new recruits tried to include him in with their group, but soon having learned that Spencer was both in the BAU and had already been in the field for 4 year they became to isolate themselves from him. The older agents who were there to both train and be trained looked at Spencer as if he had the plague, some of them having already known his history some being clued in by others. Spencer who was use to the hostile attitude just tightened his shields a bit more and tried to ignore it.<p>

Spencer refusal to participate in the combat portion of the training also did not help matters. Try as he might he couldn't seem to get the others to understand that he just wasn't a physical person. The fighting, door breaking, all around rough portion of their job was done by Morgan. Words were Spencer's weapon of choice, and when that failed he had a gun. In the end he stood in the middle of the training field and welcome the others to attack him. When Spencer's shield held up to over 3 hours on constant abuse they let up on him.

By the second week Spencer had an almost constant headache and had taken to escaping the other agents by walking the school grounds. He used the time away to experiment with his powers, figuring that with so many mutants around no one would notice. He worked on fine toning some ideas he had come up with, discarding them if they didn't work, expanding and perfecting others. Towards the middle of the second week he had moved on to combine his powers together, specify his electricity and shielding. When he wasn't being forced to work with the other agents or experimenting on his own, Spencer could normally be found holed up in the schools extensive library. It was there, at the end of his second week that for the first time since his powers came online, Spencer control slipped a bit.

He had been discussing a case that the team was on with Morgan, when a group of students had entered the library, talking loudly and horsing around. In order to avoid them Spencer had retreated further into the book cases, when he hears the name "Remy". Spencer stops in his tracks and tries to listen in.

"Mr. Summers says the danger room sessions are going to start again Saturday when Remy and Logan return."

The lights in the library flickered and burst as Spencer stepped out from behind a bookcase. "Do you mean Remy LeBeau?"

The students looked at each other first before one turned and answered "Yes, do you know him?"

"Thank you" Spencer replied as he made his way out of the library and headed for Xavier's office. Knocking once he entered without waiting for a reply. Xavier and Scott looked up at him in surprise, "Dr. Reid, how can we help you?"

"When will the training you need me to complete be done?"

Xavier looked at Spencer carefully before replying," You are advancing well, but it could still be a couple of month until we are sure you have complete control over your powers."

"That's not an acceptable time frame. I do not have the time to waste the next couple of months while you decided if my control, for powers I've had since I was 10, are sufficient. Whatever training you have needs to be completed by Friday."

"Dr. Reid..." Scott became.

"No, this is not an option. Friday morning I will be leaving your school to join back up with my team." Spencer closed the office doors as he left; pulling out his cell he quickly called Hotch.

"Hotchner"

"I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need to be out of here by Friday."

"Are you in danger?"

Spencer paused for a moment to consider his next words, "No, not at the moment, however that could change after Friday."

"Be ready to go first thing Friday morning. Someone will be there to pick you up."

Trying to calm the turmoil and panic that raced through him, Spencer made his way down to the lake. It is there on the dock that Spencer loses himself in memory.

_He first met Remy when he was 10, shortly after his father had left, he's been doing the only thing that a 10 year ago could do to earn money, selling himself. He had just been about to get into the car of his next customer when a tug on the back of his shirt sent him crashing down onto the sidewalk. He had looked up to see the car driving away and himself surrounded by several adults and a teen in sunglasses. When the teen had started yelling at him he hadn't know quite what to do, so he sat there in shock, as he was yelled at about getting in cars with strangers and did he know what men like that did to little boys like him. Spencer would blame the lack of memory on his response later on the shock. But he doubted that any amount of shock would block the memory of the spanking that Remy had given him right there on the sidewalk. For the next week or so every time Spencer went to walk the street Remy would be there preventing him from taking customers and then one day he just disappeared. _

_The next time they met, Spencer had been 13 and just started attended Caltech. He had been heading back to his dorm when he was ambushed by some of the jocks. During their tousling Spencer had slipped free enough to make a break for it. He has just rounded a corner when he ran straight into Remy, instead of them both crashing to the ground Spencer found himself wrapped up in strong arms and steadied. When the group that had been chasing him caught up, Remy hadn't hesitated about shoving Spencer behind him and taking him on. Remy had then walked Spencer the remaining way to his dorm room. The week following found the two accidentally meeting up at random places around town. During those exchanged not many words were said just a wave of a hand or nod of the head to acknowledge the other. But with each new meeting Spencer left with a tingle to his skin and truncated burn deep inside him. And like with their first meeting, as quickly as Remy appeared he disappeared, leaving Spencer to yearn for just another glance._

_By the time that their paths crossed again, Spencer was 16 and his mutant powers had started to awake. First with his shielding abilities and illusions, then later with the electric charge. He had learned from watching others to hide his abilities from normal humans, but he hadn't thought about hiding them from other mutants. Under the disguise of an illusion and the alias "Tricks", Spencer spent a great deal of his non class time working at a mutant shelter. Between working at the shelter and school, life was busy but peaceful for Spencer, least until the day the Brotherhood came crashing through the quad._

_He couldn't quite remember what he had been doing at the time, but suddenly the tree above him and several other students came crashing to the ground. Spencer didn't even think before he threw up a shield, protecting all those around him from the fallen limbs. Using his shields he forced a tunnel through the tree to allow everyone to escape to safety and then he quickly wrapped an illusion around himself to see what was going on. _

_From his hiding place among the tree branches Spencer could make out Creed and other members of the Brotherhood, some fighting other mutants, other looked to be searching for someone. He held his breath as Creed held a student by his neck asking where he could find "Tricks", and in that moment Spencer wanted nothing more than to run. Instead he began reaching out into the wires around the school, feeding his core with as much electric charge as he could. When he was filled he released bursts of electric charged wrapped in his shields into the air. Each bubble floated to a member of the Brotherhood and burst sending many of them flying. Bubble after bubble he sent after the Brotherhood until he was sure all of the non-combatants has escaped._

_Later he would curse himself for become so focused on the bubbles that he had lost sight of Creed, something he truly regretted as he had felt the man's massive hands wraparound his neck and pull him from his hiding place. Spencer had kicked out and struggled as best he could but he had been quickly losing a grip on both his illusions and consciousness. The last thing he remembered seeing was several small explosions and the sight of Remy as Creed dropped him to the ground and darkness overcame him. _

Spencer sighed he really didn't like to think of that day. He knew that he was lucky that even in unconsciousness his illusion hadn't been dropped, otherwise his carefully planned charade would never be possible. When he had awoken that day it was to discover two things that a) both the Brotherhood and X-men had been looking to recruit him and b) the feelings which fluttered around in his stomach were the beginnings of a soul-bond with Remy. Both realizations had him terrified and ready to bolt; it was only the combined glare from both Scott and Remy that kept him in place until they were sure he was okay.

After that day Remy had come to meet him several times, each time Spencer had felt him approaching and had quickly wrapped himself in an illusion hoping to hide himself. It did no good though, Remy had known who he was by feel alone, but never saw the reason to bring attention to Spencer's use of the illusion. It took several months of meeting up with Remy for Spencer to finally realize that he was being courted, not just because of the bond, but because the X-Men still wanted him.

When he confronted Remy about his realization, he hadn't denied it, which had made Spencer furious. In his eyes it meant that his Bonded didn't want him for himself, just for what he could do. Hurt was easily covered with anger and Spencer had stormed off. Later he would find out that Remy had left a note for him at the local mutant shelter. It had been a simple note addressed to "Tricks", since he had never given Remy his real name. It had simply stated "Next time no running". Spencer had shuttered after reading that note, and did so even now when thinking about it. He has waited for weeks after that for Remy to reappear, but he never came.

It was during the third month of no Remy that he had realized that once again he was being abandoned. That once again he wasn't good enough, the tears that night were the last Spencer remembered shedding before he locked his heart.

After six months with no Remy, both Spencer and "Tricks" left Caltech. He transferred to MIT and hid all of his mutant powers, keeping completely away from the mutant community. To be sure that he couldn't accidentally use his powers, he took to wearing a suppression anklet, carefully hidden under his left sock. Over the years his powers had grown past what the anklet could suppress, but it still kept most of his abilities locked down.

After several years, Spencer did decided to return to Caltech, only this time instead of meeting Remy, he met Gideon.

Spencer tiredly ran his hand through his messy curls and turned away from the lake. He had plans to make in case his team didn't get here in time and none of those plans could be done if he was wallowing his past and self-pity.

Spencer worked his way through the next week in a hazy. To those looking as him he would seem normal, maybe a bit quieter, but otherwise the same. Inside Spencer was a nervous wreck, it was like nothing else really mattered anymore, expect getting to Friday. He worked through the tests and exercises with a single mindlessness that only his team would recognize. He ate little and slept less, his dreams when he did sleep were filled with nightmares that left him tired and drained. By the end of the week Spencer had taken to gulping down cup after cup of coffee in order to stay awake.

When Friday morning rolled around it was greeted with a sigh of relief and with trepidation. Spencer had felt it when he woke up, a growing heaviness to the air. The feeling of dread boiled up inside him, until without thought he was reaching in to very bottom of his go bag and pulling out the bundle he always carried. Swiftly he pulled on the butter soft black skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and a long sleeved duster. Once dressed he dug back into the bag and pulled out a small black bag, from its confines he withdrew several knives. 2 guns and a key. Quickly and with sure fingers Spencer placed the knives is various spots in the duster and on his person. One gun was placed in the halter around his shoulders, the second was placed on his right ankle. Grabbing a tie from his bag, he also pulled his hair up and out of the way.

Once outfitted Spencer felt some of the tension drain from his body and looked at himself in the mirror. The image before him was of a person who hadn't been seen in close to 9 years. He wasn't sure why he felt the need for this outfit now, but it settled something in his mind and brought forth a sense of comfort.

He grinned when he looked at the buster and knives, they hadn't been a part of "Tricks" normal outfit. These items had been gifted to him 7 months, 3 days, 8 hours and 24 minutes ago, a reward from a friend, after he finally detoxed from dilaudid. The buster had several hidden places where he could stash items, as well as reinforced walls over the vital areas. His jeans had undergone a similar change as well, instead of just denim they were made of a lighter, sturdier fabric. They were easier to move in, and would protect him far more than regular jeans ever would.

Spencer glanced at the key sitting beside his bag on the bed and gathered his nerve. With only a small moment's hesitation he grabbed the key and placed his left foot on the bed. Pulling his sock down, Spencer placed the key into the suppression anklet and watched as the anklet opened and feel to the bed. He shivered as his newly freed powers hummed within him.

Spencer took first one shuttered breath and then another, fighting to take in the extra sensory his fully awaken powers gave him. It was always a shock when the anklet first came off, the world around him was just so much more when he wasn't contained. He spent several moments centering himself and testing the edges of his control, before he slipped on boots and exiting his room.

Spencer rubbed his arms trying to relieve the itchy feeling which crawled along them as he made his way to the kitchen. He ignored the curious glances sent his way as he filled a mug full of coffee and turned to exit the school. Absentmindedly Spencer sipped his coffee looking out over schools grounds, his right hand occasional slipping up to rub his left arm. The feelings which had been coursing through his arm, slowly spreading to the rest of his body, gradually increasing until it felt like insects covered his skin.

It wasn't until a hand fell upon Spencer's shoulder that he realized how distracting the feeling was. Glancing up he saw Morgan standing behind him with a concerned look upon his face, "You okay there Pretty Boy?"

"Morgan?" Spencer looked at Morgan like he didn't quite believe that he was here. Whatever Morgan's response was Spencer never heard it, as the itching feeling which had been crawling over his skin all morning became a burning charge that ran through his entire body. He shoved Morgan back away from him as the charge manifested as an electrical bubble around him. _Please don't let anyone get hurt_, was Spencer's last thought as his world greyed out around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer woke slightly to the feeling of Remy's hands sliding along his stocking covered legs, a soft moan escaped through his lips, as his sleepy mind worked on pure instinct. Remy chuckled and continued to caress the silky smooth material, "y' always was more honest before y'r head woke up. Ain't quite da time for playin though."

Turning over Spencer mumbled something unintelligibly and swatted Remy's hand away. Grinning Remy admired the view of the panty cover bottom that Spencer's turning had created for him. He took a minute to enjoy the way the black lace panties set off the curve of Spencer's pale bottom, before reaching over to shake him. "Petit, as enjoyable as de view is y' gotta wake up for Remy."

Groaning Spencer turned to glare at Remy, "offee?"

"_Oui,_ in de kitchen."

Still half asleep Spencer pushed the remaining blanket off and sat up, wincing as his bruised bottom came in contact with the bed. Mumbling to himself about heavy handed Neanderthals Spencer stumbled his way to the kitchen and to the coffee maker.

Remy who sipped at his own mug watched as Spencer prepared and drank his while standing at the counter. "We need ta talk bout last night, petit."

"Last night was Bureau business and you had no right interfering".

Remy sat his coffee mug on the table while he tried to keep his temper in check, "looked more like rescuing den interfering to Remy." He stood up and walked over to stand in front of Spencer, "But de attack wasn't wha Remy was talkin about. When was y' goin tell me about y'r empathy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Spencer turned and started to reach for the coffee pot but Remy's hands reached out to turn him back around instead. Remy's strong hands reached up to grab ahold of his chin, forcing him to look Remy in the eyes.

"Don't lie t' me Spencer Reid. Ain't far from turnin y' back cross me knee and finish wha I started last night"

Spencer took a minute to organize the thoughts that he wanted to voice. "You're right," he stated slowly as he pushed away from Remy. "Let me changed my response then. What happened last night in the club is none of your business. What I choose to disclose about my powers is my decision to make. "

Remy grip tighten to a bruising level as he pull Spencer up against his chest. "Y' was hurt and all because y' choose not ta trust anyone. What would y' have done if Scottie and Remy hadn't a gotten dere? What did the _connard_ do t' da other victims?" Remy's voice got quieter and his Cajun accent thickened as he spoke." Y' were so overloaded from de empathy that y' couldn't use any of y'r other power. Y' were powerless both physically and mentally, with y'r team too far away t' help. For being so smart Penny y' do some stupid shit."

Remy released his hold upon Spencer and sauntered out of the room. The anger and fear which he had buried deep inside himself, bubbled back to the surface. He felt more than saw Spencer timidly follow behind him. "_Merde_ Spencer. Do y' have any idea wha I felt when y'r fear came over da bond?"

Remy grabbed a card out of his pockets and turned it over and through his fingers, its repetitive motion bleeding the edge off his emotions. He turned around to look at Spencer standing in the doorway to the kitchen, "Do y' even know da extent of da damage y' coulda done last night _Petit_?"

Remy wait a few moments to see if Spencer would answer him, before he kicked the coffee table out from in front of the sofa and sat down in the middle of it. "By not tellin anyone bout y'r empathy, y' coulda endangered every person who came near y'. What would y' have done if y'r abilities had gotten outta control instead of shuttin down? Y' coulda killed someone including _vos amis_"

"I don't think…" Spencer started to say but was cut off by Remy's harsh glare.

"No, dis ain't open t' debate. Y' told de Professor when y' left y' was gonna stay out of de field. Y' broke y'r word and endangered not only y'r life but others as well. Don't make dis any harder den it's gonna be and come over here," Remy point to the floor in front of his feet.

Spencer shifted his weight from one foot to the next, but remained where he was. His teeth biting his bottom lip as his mind swirled with plausible scenarios which would enable him to halt the impending events.

"Spencer" Remy's voice held a steel edge to it which broke through Spencer's thoughts and sent shivers down his spine. "If Remy gotta come get y' it's only gonna make it worse."

They locked eyes for a brief moment but Spencer quickly dropped his eyes before he took his first hesitant step forward. With each step Spencer fought down the urge to bolt out of the boat house. But he knew Remy would catch before he even made it to the door. He had made that mistake once and the consequences still made him shudder.

Spencer stopped a few feet from where Remy had pointed to and stole a quick glance up at him but Remy's face and eyes are unreadable. He glanced to the sofa and lets out a soft whimper as he spots the wooden backed hairbrush which is nestled at Remy's side. The urge to bolt takes hold as Spencer's eyes shoot to the front door and he takes a step backwards but before the thought can be process any further, Spencer feels a hand grab ahold of his wrist and pulls him down onto Remy's lap. He is left with no room to struggle as Remy's situates him so that he is resting on Remy's left thigh with his legs pinned down by Remy's right leg.

"Now den _Petit_, Y' and I both know why y' in dis position." Remy pulls the hem of the dress up so that it's bunched around Spencer's waist. The site of Spencer's creamy white bottom incased in the black lace panties stirs a ball of desire down inside of Remy. His hand comes up to stroke over the delicate skin, extracting a muffled plea from Spencer.

"Delectable as des are, I don't t'ink we need dem getting in de way." A red faced Spencer let out a soft string of curse words as the black lace was lowered to mid-thigh.

Remy never liking to hear such vulgar word come from Spencer's month placed 5 sharp smack to the underside of Spencer's bottom. "nough of dat or dis spankin gonna turn into more den y' can take."

Spencer bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from issuing a snarky comment. It really wasn't fair, Remy cussed all the time, hell everyone around him cussed. But one little word slip through his lips and everyone acted like the world was falling apart. He thought for a moment about making a reply back in Russian instead of English but figured it would probably end in with the same results and at this time the less swats to his ass the better.

"Y'r quiet, dat normally means y'r t'inkin too hard." Remy stated as he rubbed over the flesh he had just smacked.

Spencer held his breath for a moment before replying "You've made your mind up that I deserve to be punished for doing my job. Aside from using my powers against you, which would not end will for either of us, there is little I can do to physically prevent you from continuing with this barbaric ritual."

Remy paused in his rubbing, "Y' don't t'ink y' deserve it?"

"No"

Remy smirked, "Y' t'ink y' can talk y'r way outta dis?"

Talking was Spencer's specially, give him enough time and incentive and he could talk anyone into or out of just about anything. In the past Remy hadn't allowed him a chance to reason with him, maybe now since they were older he would. "You never know unless you let me try? Or are you afraid for me to expose the flaws in your reasoning?" Spencer knew there was only 2 possible outcomes to this; either a) he succeeds in talking his way out or b) the reasoning is just going to make Remy spank him harder. There was really only a 10% chance of talking his way out, but it was a 10% that he couldn't ignore.

"Do y' really t'ink y' can change me mind?"

Spencer took a moment to think before he looked over his shoulder at Remy. "No, I'm pretty sure that I can't make you change your mind if it's set on doing this. However if you do not allow me the chance to defend and explain my actions how can you possibly hope to convince me that my actions were wrong? Many would say that without my full consent what you are about to do is nothing short of beating me." He felt Remy's body stiffen and he held his breath a moment before he continue, "I don't dispute you right to punish me Remy. All I'm asking for is you to listen before you choose to proceed. If afterwards you still feel it necessary then I give my full support in you applying your hand to my backside or," his voice was barely above a whisper when he finished "even the hairbrush."

Too many thoughts and feeling flowed through Remy for him to make a quick decision, so he sat there on the sofa, with Spencer draped around his knee and thought. His first impulse was to continue on, after all Spencer had said he already had that right but that didn't sit well with him. He had though Spencer and him had talked last night but then he remember the only talking being done had been his growling at everyone, so what he was requesting was completely unreasonable.

Remy glanced up at the clock and sighed at the time. He had been hoping to have this matter resolved before the meeting that Scott had called. He himself didn't mind being late and annoying the man, but he wasn't about to give Scott another reason to disapprove of Spencer. "_très bien Petit" _He placed his hand down firm on Spencer back to prevent him from trying to move yet, "_mais_ y' gonna have t' explain de reason t' Scottie and de Professor to. Afterwards iffin Remy still don't agree we comin back here to finish dis. _Comprendre?" _

"Yes, I understand."

Remy started to reach down and pull the lace panties up, but decided instead to pull them all the way off, before pulling Spencer up and sitting him on his lap. "_je suppose_ since I'm not about to redden y'r _joli cul_ den I can tell y' how delectable it is in dem panties." Spencer face flushed a deep red as he tried to hid his face in the nook of Remy's neck. "Fer now y' need to take a shower and put some cloths on dat I ain't gonna wanna kill someone fer lookin at you in.

"Remy…" Spencer started but stopped as Remy pushed him towards the bathroom with a swat to his bottom.

"Go, Remy find y' somet'ing to wear and den we go talk with Fearless and de Professor."


End file.
